mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4
Carlo Falcone was the Don of the Falcone crime family. He and his underboss Eddie Scarpa are two of the most powerful and dangerous men in Empire Bay. History Background Born in Sicily in 1905, Carlo Falcone arrived in America in 1913 and quickly fell in with the Moretti family. He ran their bootlegging operation during Prohibition, working with Eddie Scarpa to run alcohol from Canada. Carlo secretly conspired with Frank Vinci to assassinate Tomaso Moretti in 1933, bringing the Vinci-Moretti War to an end and taking control of the Moretti family for himself. Present Operations Carlo Falcone owns the The Maltese Falcon, a restaurant in Midtown. It got its name due to his love of detective novels. His underboss Eddie Scarpa runs the day-to-day business of the restaurant, spending most of his time at the bar. He is known to be a great philanthropist in Empire Bay, as a generous benefactor he took over much of the construction costs of the Zavesky Observatory. Carlo is a ruthless modernizer and an apt strategist who sees the American Mafia as needing to break from its Sicilian traditions. He recognizes that the mob got rich through Prohibition, and that they need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. Drug Business Realizing that selling drugs like heroin and marijuana could provide a steady flow of money into the family, Falcone set up operations to supply Empire Bay. When he found out Alberto Clemente had muscled his way in and was stealing his customers, he sent Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to kill him by bombing his family meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. This resulted in the death's of both Clemente and most of his crime family, putting them out of business for good. He then set his sites on taking out the last person standing in his way of becoming the main supplier of the whole city, Frank Vinci. Federal Investigation Continuing their investigation into Empire Bay's criminal underworld, the Federal Bureau of Narcotics sent Henry Tomasino into the Falcone crime family to gather information on his operation. It's unclear exactly when Tomasino became an informant, but he managed to supply the feds with enough information that Falcone and the other major families were worried. When the Triads found out through one of their contacts, they had Tomasino killed Death On September 26th, 1951, Carlo sends orders for Vito Scaletta to meet him at the planetarium, where he intends to kill Vito for vouching for federal informant Henry Tomasino and bringing him into Carlo's family. As Vito leaves for the meeting, he is approached by Leo Galante and Mr. Chu. After informing Vito about the direness of his present situation, Leo gives him an ultimatum; kill Carlo Falcone or be killed himself. Meanwhile, Carlo had offered Joe Barbaro the position of underboss in his family on the condition he kill Vito when he arrives, however once he comes face to face with his lifelong friend, Joe turns on Carlo and joins Vito in taking him out. After a lengthy firefight Carlo is wounded, Vito then approaches him and slowly shoots him four more times, putting the final bullet in his head. Family *Lauretta Ghiraldini (wife) *Lily Falcone (mother) *Tomas Falcone (father) *Xaviero Falcone (brother) *Anna Falcone (sister) Mission Appearances *Balls and Beans *Room Service *Per Aspera Ad Astra (Killed) *Supermarket *Cathouse Trivia *The FBI is believed to be investigating him for fraud and tax evasion. *He prides himself on his likeness to actor Humphrey Bogart, earning him nicknames like "Bogey" and "Little Humphrey". *The wine stocked at The Maltese Falcon is Carlo's favorite brand, as bartender Jack Olivero sometimes says when Vito buys wine there. *He owns a large mansion in Oyster Bay on Baker Lane. It can be partially seen from Marty's Apartment or you can follow the road to the main gate. *Carlo loves detective novels, which is one of the reasons The Maltese Falcon got its name. *He owns a glass manufacturing plant in Columbus, Ohio. *According to Eddie, Carlo loves astronomy, which explains why he owns the planetarium in Hillwood. Gallery Frankie Potts Files 57.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-031.png Carlo Falcone 1.png Carlo Falcone 2.jpg Category:Mafia II Category:Site Administration